


Umbrellas in the tower

by Nobusmask



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobusmask/pseuds/Nobusmask
Summary: After defeating the Handler, Five accidentally sends himself and his siblings not to the right time, not to the right place and definitely not to the right universe.Aka the Hargeeves siblings land in the MCU.
Relationships: Avengers Team & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

"Wait!" Klaus yelled and ran over to the porch to pick up an old cowboy hat.

"50$ and we'll leave him here." Diego whispered to Five who just ignored it.

They finally defeated The Handler and Vanya had said goodbye to Sissy. Five took a briefcase and they were now all ready to travel back to their timeline with the hope of no apocalypse waiting there for them.  
The siblings all held hands and Five activated the briefcase and then the blue cloud surrounded them, sending them through time...and unknown to them, to a different world.

__________

HONK!!

"Aahh!" Klaus screamed as he and the others landed in the middle of a street. It was dark outside and slightly raining. Some cars had to drive to the right and left in order to not hit any of the siblings.

"Shit! What the hell Five?!" Diego yelled and looked at his brother, but then he saw that Five was barely standing. His eyes were unfocused and his hands were shaking. Five was still holding the briefcase, which had blue sparkles coming out of it.

"Damn, come on!" Diego grabbed Five by his arm and pulled him along, as he ran off the street and into an alley. The other siblings followed his example and now they all stood in a dark alley, while it was raining.

"OK, where are we?" Allison asked and all eyes wandered to Five. He was leaning against the wall, still clutching the briefcase. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"Five? Is he alright?" Ben asked, as he turned to Klaus who just shrugged.

"Doesn't look alright to me." Luther answered Ben... Wait Ben?! Suddenly all eyes turned to him, even Five managed to open his eyes.

"B-Ben...?" Allison whispered.

Klaus looked at his siblings, then at Ben and then back to the others. "Youuuu...Y-You can... Wha..." He was clearly confused, just like everyone else.

"But I thought you vanished. You disappeared." Vanya said and reached out to touch Ben and her hand actually landed on his arm. He was real. Allison, Diego and Luther instantly went over to him and it ended in a big group hug. Only Klaus was still standing there, with his mouth wide open and Five was still leaning against the wall, looking shocked and happy at the same time.

Ben smiled at everyone. "I am back guys." He then looked at Klaus and the others let go of Ben, who then opened his arms and Klaus literally ran into him and hugged him.

"Ooohhh Benny..." Klaus sniffed and everyone smiled as Ben hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Klaus... for everything."

Klaus just nodded and then let go of him.

"I don't want to ruin this lovely family reunion, but where are we and ehh... when are we?" Diego asked.

"Five?" Luther asked him and Five took a deep breath.

"There are two possible scenarios. The first being that we are in the future, possibly 2019, but in the wrong place. And the second explanation could be that we are in a different universe."

"Different...universe...?" Allison asked confused.

"Yes. Like a parallel world that is similar to ours. The commisson had some information on something like that, though they never figured out how to travel to another universe." Five's voice grew more and more tired with every word he said.

"How do you know about that? The commission never mentioned that." Diego asked and Five took a deep breath.

"You have been with the commission for like a day... I worked for them for three years. I had access to lot of information that most employees did not have. So stop pretending that you had even the slightest idea of what was going on there." Five said, clearly annoyed by Diego.

"Okay, so what should we do know?" Vanya asked carefully.

"We have to figure out where and when we are." Five looked down at the briefcase. "Maybe this is 2019 and we just ended up somewhere else."

"OK but seriously, there were like a hundred briefcases lying on the ground and you managed to grab the one that was damaged?" Allison asked, raising her eyebrow.

"No. It was working. I believe it was..." Before Five could finish his sentence he suddenly collapsed and Diego managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Five?!" Vanya asked worriedly

"Hey buddy, come on." Diego slightly hit his face, but there was no reaction coming out of Five.

"We should find shelter." Allison said.

"There is a hotel." Ben said and pointed across the street.

"We don't have any money." Vanya stated.

"Allison can rumor them to give us a room. Right?" Diego asked her and Allison nodded carefully. The last time she rumored someone, Lila, she almost died.

"Alright. Let's go. Luther, you carry Five." Diego said and everyone looked at him.

"Who made you the leader?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. I was always the leader." Luther said. Allison rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

Luther picked up Five and they all made their way over to the hotel.

__________

"Excuse me?" Allison walked over to the counter and looked the young woman in the eyes.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"I heard a rumor that you gave us a room to stay in for free."

The eyes of the woman turned white and she picked up a key. "Here you go miss. Have a nice stay."

"Thank you." Allison took the key and they all made their way upstairs to the third floor.

"Whooohoo. Finally a soft bed again!" Klaus yelled and jumped on top of the first bed.

"We should probably get something to eat..." Allison suggested.

"And we have to find out what time it is." Diego said while Luther laid Five down on another bed.

"Pizza!" Klaus said. "It's pizza-time."

"Mhm why not." Allison picked up the phone of the hotel room and ordered some pizza.

"Vanya and I can go downstairs and see if we can figure out where and when we are." Ben said and Vanya nodded.

"I'll come with you." Diego said and and Ben looked at him with raised brows. "No offence, but you Ben were dead a few minutes ago and Vanya you are not the most stable person here."

"And you are?" Luther asked amused.

"Yes."

Klaus just rolled onto his belly and laid his head in his hands. "Well I will stay here."

"Alright come on." Ben said and he, Vanya and Diego left the room.

"OK, the pizza is ordered. They will be here in 15 minutes." Allison said as she sat down on the bed next to Fives. There were six beds in total, as well as a big bathroom and a small TV with a table and four chairs.

Allison looked down at Five and frowned.

"Don't worry. He will be alright." Luther assured her.

"He just looks so tired and... small."

"He reminds you of Claire." It wasn't a question. It was obvious that Allison missed her daughter.

"What if what Five said is true? What if this is a parallel world and she doesn't exist in this one... What if we can never return...?" Allison looked at Luther and he looked at her.

"Then we are fucked... again." Right... Klaus was still in the room.

"Thanks Klaus." Allison smiled.

"Bitte schön." (You are welcome)

__________

"So, how do we do this?" Ben asked, as he, Vanya and Diego reached the lobby of the hotel.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked and Ben rolled his eyes. "We can not just walk up to someone and ask where we are and what year this is."

"Sure we can. Observe." Diego made his way towards an elderly lady. "Excuse me ma'am. Would you be so kind and tell me where we are?"

"Disturb someone in your own age!" The old lady yelled and hit Diego with her hand bag.

"Wha- Ah! No, I-!" He took a step back, trying to explain himself. Ben started to laugh and Vanya quickly came over to help her brother out. "Please excuse my brothers' rude behavior. We are meant to meet our aunt in a hotel, but we don't know which one. We traveled here from far away and don't exactly know, where we are.." Vanya explained, as she came to Diegos rescue.

"Oh, well this is the Blue-Nation-Hotel in New York... obviously. The street is 8th Avenue."

"Thank you ma'am. You were a great help to us. Come on brother." Vanya walked back to Ben, with Diego following behind, He was rubbing his left arm where the lady hit him with her bag.

"So?" Ben asked.

"New York. 8th Avenue."

"New York? Then the academy could be close." Ben hoped.

"Yeah the question is, what time?" Diego said and looked around. At the front desk of the hotel were a few brochures and newspapers lying around. He picked up the one on top and turned to the woman at the counter. "Is this the newest?"

"Yes it is."

Diego nodded and looked at the front page. "2 April 2018."

"So before the apocalypse...?" Vanya asked and suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry. You won't cause any problems. We'll make sure of that." Ben assured her and Vanya smiled at him.

"So I guess the year is one too early and the place is not right, but close. Five will be glad to hear that. Tomorrow we can go to the academy and figure everything out."

"Hey eh... who are they?" Ben asked, pointing to a big, flat tv-screen.

All three walked closer to it and they saw some masked and geared up people fighting against robots in the middle of a city. "Do they have powers?" Vanya asked.

"It's probably just a movie." Diego said but Ben shook his head.

"It's the news. You see the logo and reporters and everything."

"Maybe we changed something in the past...?" Vanya suggested.

"Could be... let's go back to the others for now." Diego said and they went back upstairs.

__________

The Hargreeves siblings all sat in the room, eating pizza. Only Five was still out cold, lying in the bed. Diego explained to the others that they are in New York and that the year is 2018. They all decided to wait until the next morning to figure everything out and so they all got to bed. Diego wanted to keep watch and therefore sat in the chair while the others went to bed.

'2018... Patch could be alive.' Diego thought to himself and after hearing the snores of his siblings for 30 minutes, he too drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

__________

"-ive!"

"NO!"

"Five!"

"Wake Up. Please."

Five shot up and opened his eyes. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Five, it's alright. You are save." He heard Vanya say and carefully scanned the room. They were all there, even Ben.

'So he is alive... It wasn't a dream.' Five thought and tried to get out of bed.

"You shouldn't move Five. You have a fever." Allison warned and tried to push him back down. "I'm fine. I have to figure out what is going on."

"I already did." Diego said and Five turned to look at him.

"You did?"  
"New York, 8th Avenue. 2018."

"Shit."

"It should be alright, right? I mean Vanny can now control her powers." Klaus stated but Five shook his head. "Nothing is guaranteed you idiot. Where is the briefcase?"

"We left it in the alley." Diego said and Five furrowed his brows.

"You did WHAT?!"

"Calm down. It was broken anyway."

"It wasn't completely broken. And you can fix it."

"How do you know?" Allison asked

"When we jumped my powers caused the malfunction of the briefcase, which is why we are not where we wanted to be. And I had to fix a few briefcases when I worked for the commission. It just takes some time and now we have the time. Before we had the apocalypse coming in a few days, so I didn’t have enough time to fix the briefcase we had."

"Wait, why would your powers cause a malfunction? You time traveled with a briefcase before."

"...the fever." Five grumbled.

"Ah ha! So you admit that you are not well." Klaus said triumphantly.

Fives eye twitched, as he looked at Klaus. "My last two weeks have been pretty busy. So excuse me if I am not at my fittest right now."

"Two weeks? I have been in the past for three years." Klaus said and Ben nodded. "Me too."

"I have been there for 2 years..." Allsion said.

"One year." Added Luther.

"Three months." Said Diego.

"Two months." Vanya.

"Yes and I am sorry, alright. I told you it was risky when we traveled back in time. I came and found Diego, Luther and Vanya right after the time travel."

"Damn, you really had two rough weeks." Klaus muttered.

"More reason for you to lie down again." Allison smiled wickedly at Five.

"I have to get the briefcase, because a bunch of incapable human beings managed to leave it there."

"At least eat a pizza Five. We left a piece for you." Ben gestured to the mostly empty Pizza boxes. Five looked at Ben who held his stare. He sighed and then walked over to the table to grab the piece of pizza.

"We should go and look for the academy.... Maybe mom is still alive." Diego said, as he got up.

"Good idea. After that I can go look for Claire." Allison agreed and the others nodded.

"Alrighto! Let's go!" Klaus yelled and they all left the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck! It's not here!" Five cursed as he stared at the empty alley.

"Some homeless dude probably took it..." Klaus said.

"Let's just go. We won't need it anyway." Diego said, taking the lead.

Five sighed but after a minute of thinking he followed his siblings. They walked for 20 minutes through New York, until Klaus suddenly went ahead. "Wait! I know where we are." Klaus said.

"Really? Klaus is the one who knows the way?" Luther asked sceptical. The others just shrugged and followed their surprisingly sober brother.

After 5 minutes the others started to recognize the buildings as well, though they looked... different. More modern.

"This is weird." Vanya said and Diego nodded.

"Agreed. We should stay alert."

"Guys... This is it." Allison said and stared ahead.

The siblings all stood in front of a high building with screens on it and a shopping store inside of it.

"This can't be right." Luther said.

"Well this is the place." Ben said and the others nodded.

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy..." Five muttered and ran his hand through his hair.

"Maybe the academy is just in another place?" Vanya guessed, but Five shook his head. "No. Something is wrong..." He had a bad feeling about this and then all of a sudden he felt like they were being watched.

"I will look for someone I know. Maybe she can help us." Diego said and started to walk away.

"Wait, you are just leaving?" Allison asked and Diego turned around to look at her.

"What else is there to do? We don't have a briefcase and the last time Five tried to time travel with all of us it didn't go well. There is probably no apocalypse happening, so we can do whatever we want." Diego walked away and Allison sighed. "Well if it's everyone for himself then I will look for Claire."

"I'll come with you." Vanya said and smiled at her sister. "I mean... if it's ok with you?"

"Of course! I would like to have some company."

"I'll come too. You know... in case there is some trouble." Luther said and Allison and Vanya both smiled at him. It was clear that Luther too had to figure out what to do now.

"Klaus? Ben? What about you?" Vanya asked them.

Klaus looked at Ben and then shrugged. "Guess I'll get a drink." He walked off and Ben went after him.

"Wait, seriously? You were doing great and now you want to drink again?"

"Calm your worried head Benny. Not like I'm getting high. Just you know... relaxing a bit." Ben shook his head, but continued to follow his brother.

"I guess old habits die hard." Allison muttered and then turned to Five. "What about you? Your fever is not gone yet. Will you be alright?"

Five wasn't really paying attention. "Wha- oh yeah totally." He looked across the street, at a building that looked a bit older compared to the others.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go." And so Allison, Vanya and Luther walked away.

Only Five was left and by now he was sure that someone kept an eye on him. So he did the thing no one should when you have a fever... spatial jumping into a foreign building.

__________

When Five reappeared in a dark room, he immediately realized that there was one closed door leading to another room. In this room however was someone sitting in a chair. It was hard to see in the dark, but there was definitely a person, probably a man sitting in the corner of the room.

"So. You with the commission? Or something else? Like CIA, KGB."

"None of those." A male voice said and the figure turned on the light. The man wore a long, dark leather coat and had an eyepatch.

"Then who are you?" Five asked again.

"My name is Director Fury. I work for an organization called SHIELD. Ever heard of that?"

"Never. What do you want?"

"Oh for now I am just observing. You and your... siblings seem to be quite special."

Five started to walk up and down the room and smiled at Fury. "Ah yeah? What makes you think that?"

"Maybe the fact that you appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the street. That you had a weird briefcase and that you all behaved rather odd. Including you just appearing here and seemingly being the only one who figured out that you guys were being watched, even though you are just a kid."

"Call me kid again and I'll brake your neck." Five said in a serious tone.

Fury nodded and then continued. "So you are not normal humans. You are humans, right?"

Five nodded. "Our mothers were humans and we were born here on earth. That is all I know about that and yes, we are not normal."

"Why did you come here?"

"It was an accident."

"Explain."

"And why should I do that? I could just go and be on my way. Or is your spy over there going to shoot me if I try to leave?" Five asked innocently and looked at the door that led to another room.

The door opened and a woman with red shoulder-length hair, wearing a tight leather outfit appeared.

"How did you know?" She smiled at him, clearly impressed.

"Lucky guess." Five just responded and then turned back towards Fury. 

"SHIELD is a secret organization that takes care of every occurrence that is... supernatural. We saved the world more often then you could imagine."

"Yeah... tried that myself. Not a fan."

Five and Fury looked at each other intensively until Fury sighed in frustration. "Have you heard of the Avengers?"

Five only raised an eyebrow.

"They are a group of superheroes. The best one could ask for. They protect the innocent and the whole world. If you have not heard of them then you are not from this planet."

"Or just not from this universe..." Five muttered. "This is 2018?"

"Yes."

"Then we don't belong here. The time and place fit... kind of, but this is not our world."

The woman took a step forward. "You mean you are from a parallel universe?" She asked and Five nodded.

"Do you have a way to get back?" Fury asked, as he raised from his chair.

"Not really. The briefcase could have helped, but it is gone."

"Is it?" The woman picked something up from behind her and revealed the broken briefcase.

"I was wondering who took it." He was about to go grab it, but the way the woman stood, made it clear to him that she would not just give it to him.

"You realize that we can not just trust you, right?" Fury said.

"I guess not." Five was growing impatient. Everyone always stood in his way.

"Shall we continue our conversation and figure out a way that fits both of us?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"No." The woman simply said and Five sighed... 'This better not take too long. The others are probably already in trouble.' He thought, but he really didn't want to blow the only chance to get some allies on his side instead of enemies.

__________

"Shouldn't we call a cab?" Vanya asked carefully.

"No. No more rumours. I was having a great life with Raymond, until I started to rumour again. I don't want that control anymore. What I did at the hotel... I did it for Five because he was sick, but it's just not right."

Luther and Vanya looked at each other and Luther replied. "We understand that Allison, but sometimes it can really help other people."

"Yeah. I wish I had your power. You can do good Allison. I can only destroy..." Vanya said sadly.

"I- I guess you are right. It is just... difficult and-" Allison was cut off by some people screaming and running towards them.

"What the-" She yelled and Luther got in front of his sisters.

"What is wrong?" Vanya asked and her answer came in the form of a hundred silver robots with red eyes. They were as tall as humans and shot small lasers out of their arms, destroying the city.

"We have to help these people!" Vanya yelled and ran past Luther. She concentrated and her eyes started to glow. She send a shock wave towards the robots and destroyed almost half of them in one blow. After that she almost fainted, but Allison steadied her. Luther went in front of them again and punched one robot after the other, but there were too many. A few managed to get behind him and ran towards his sisters.

"Nooo!" He screamed, but was too slow to reach them in time. Allison tried to shield her still tired sister, when suddenly a red and white shield hit the robots and knocked them to the ground. 

"Good job in keeping the civilians save. Leave the rest to us." A man said, as he picked up his shield and stood protectively in front of them. He wore a blue, white and red outfit with a star in the middle. He looked strong and definitely knew how to fight.

"Incoming!" A slightly robotic voice said and above the siblings was a guy in a red and golden suit flying and shooting at the robots.

"Why are there so many?" Another guy appeared behind them. He wore some purple and was shooting arrows at the robots.

"Doesn't matter. Just keep shooting." A woman in red said, as some red glowing stuff came out of her hands.

"It seems we have almost defeated the enemy." A weird looking, floating guy with a cape said.

"Yeah these things aren't really getting stronger. Just more annoying." The archer said. The guy who looked like the American flag spoke up again. "Has anyone seen Thor or Hulk?"

In exactly that moment two big guys crashed into the ground.

"Hulk destroyed more!!"

"No! I did!"

Allison, Vanya and Luther looked in shock. They all thought that Luther was weird looking and strong... But those guys? One of them was green and twice as big as Luther. The other one had a hammer with lightning coming out of his hands.

"Okay I don't believe it. This is crazy!" Allison yelled, as she could not believe her own eyes. 

"Believe it." The guy in the red-golden suit said, as he landed right next to the siblings and shot down the very last evil robot.

"Thank you for your help." Vanya thanked them and looked at them carefully. "Wait... I saw them... Yes, with Diego and Ben in the hotel. They were in the news."

"Are you sure?" Luther asked.

"Yes."

"Well we are always in the news. And I have to say that you also have some great powers. By the way the name's Tony Stark. Also known as Iron Man. Prooobably heard of me before."

"No we haven't." Allison said truthfully.

"...are you sure? I mean, no offence lady, but everyone who has not heard of the Avengers has lived under a rock for the past few years."

"We really don't know who you are." Luther said.

"That's alright. Tonys ego is too big for his own good. So just ignore him."

"Hey!"

"I am Steve Rogers by the way. Also known as Captain America. You already know Tony or Iron Man. This is Clint, aka Hawkeye and this is Wanda Maximoff. The guy next to her is Vision and the big green guy is Hulk and in his human form he is Dr. Bruce Banner. The blond warrior is Thor. There are a few more of us and we are known as the Avengers. You guys had some pretty interesting abilities there."

"Eh... Thank you. I am Allison Hargreeves and these are my siblings. Vanya and Luther."

"Adopted?" Tony asked and they nodded.

"How do you have these abilities? We superheroes try to keep track of who has powers in order to keep everything under control." Steve said and looked curiously at the siblings.

"Well we don't really know the how... Our father adopted us, or eh bought us right after we were born. There are seven of us and he trained us to fight criminals."

"Who is your father? If he bought children then he must be rich."

"Was. He was Reginald Hargreeves. He owned the Umbrella Academy here in New York. Have you heard of it?" Allison asked them carefully.

"Hmmm. Doesn't ring a bell. Neither the name nor the academy." Tony said disappointed.

"Maybe they can help us?" Vanya whispered to Allison.

"I don't know... Can we trust them?"

"We could try."

Meanwhile Steve tried to contact his friend. "Bucky come in...Bucky can you hear me?"

"Ah yeah No, sorry Cap. Here is Pet- eh I mean Spiderman. Bucky is... busy."

"Busy? What about Falcon?"

"Oh he is just laughing."

Steve sighed. "Why is he-" "STOP THROWING KNIVES AT ME!!" Bucky yelled over the comlink.

"Iiis everything alright?" Steve asked confused.

"Yeah, we just met this dude and his brothers and he got on Buckys bad side and now they are fighting and the guy is throwing knives at Bucky. Falcon is just laughing and talking to the guys' brothers. One of them is clearly drunk."

"Wait, brothers? Throwing knives? Drunk? That’s our brothers." Allison said and Steve looked at her.

"They are not... well evil, right?"

"Oh no they are harmless. We just had a rough week, so they could be a bit on edge."

"Wait Bucky they are not bad people!" They heard the boys voice over the comlink. "You aren't, right?"

"No. We are the good guys." Luther assured.

"Hear that Bucky! Let the guy go!"

...

"Yeah your brother is unconscious...sorry about that."

Allison sighed. "They always get themselves in trouble."

"To be fair, you guys ran into an army of robots." Clint said. By know the big green guy and the blonde viking had joined them as well.

"Robots Smash!"

"I smashed more than you Hulk." Thor said and smiled proudly.

"What did puny god say?"

"I destroyed more robots than you."

"Argh!"

"OK, OK. Can we not destroy more of the city then it has already been destroyed? Thank you." Tony said.

"You guys should probably come with us. We can take care of your brother and maybe talk about those powers of yours."

Allison frowned. "You want to keep an eye on us."

"Just see if we are on the same page. Maybe you guys are even interested in working with us. I could also look for your real parents... you know, biological parents." Tony rambled.

"What do you mean with that?" Vanya asked.

"My AI FRIDAY has a program where we have almost every citizen registered. Makes it easier for us to deal with villains and other criminals."

Allisons eyes widened. "Can you look for someone for me?"

"Sure. I mean not here but at the Avengers-Tower."

"The what?" Luther asked.

Tony pointed to his right and the others followed with their eyes towards a large skyscraper with a giant 'A' attached to it.

"If your academy is here in New York, then how in the world don't you know about the Avengers or the tower?" Clint asked.

The siblings shared a look, but didn't reply.

"Ok you guys will definitely come with us." Tony said.

"If I can find Claire with your AI, then sure." Allison said and Tony shrugged. "Alright. Fine with you, Cap?"

Steve nodded. "Sounds good. Spiderman? You still there?" 

"Hey ah yes, Captain. The knife-guy is still unconscious, but his brothers are alright."

"Can I talk to them?" Allison asked and Steve nodded and stepped forward so that she could speak into the comlink.

"Ben? Klaus?"

"Allliiisooon heeeyyyy." Klaus said.

"Hi Allison, are you alright?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Yes, Luther, Vanya and I are fine. We ran into the friends of those guys who are with you."

"Figured. Diego was an idiot and is unconscious, but he will be fine."

"We will go with them. They have a tower and there they can help me find Claire."

"Are you sure it's save with them?"

"Yes Ben. They helped us and I believe they are good guys."

She heard Ben sighing. "Alright, I trust you. See you there."

Another voice appeared. "Hey Cap?"

"Yes Sam?" Steve answered.

"So we taking them with us?"

"Yes. We bring their siblings to the tower. See if we can help them. We'll meet you there."

"Sooo... ready to see the best building ever?" Tony asked and the siblings were wondering what would await them there.


End file.
